


A Thousand of Paper Cranes

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: "Ahhh, I missed you so much. Wake up quickly, stupid Anzu!"A thousand of paper cranes could grant wish, he had heard from someone.For those eyelids to flutter open and reveal a pair of aqua gems was his only wish.





	A Thousand of Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> to fill leoanzu tag here is my purpose in life

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Years?

Leo wondered while staring at the petite girl sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed which he used to lean on. Sure, it had been long enough that he lost sight of time if Izumi didn't remind him.

"She hasn't woken up, huh? It has been 6 months since the accident."

Leo smiled bitterly. Half a year, but it felt like he hadn't heard her voice for a century already. Ah, missing someone so precious to you is really suffocating, isn't it? Or was it agonizing? Leo couldn't choose.

"Lady, please stay in peace~"

He hummed softly while stroking her face so carefully. Her figure looked so fragile that he was afraid, almost as if she could break just by a touch.

"It's strange, huh? You just sleep all the time for months but still look lovely as always~" Leo said, even though she wouldn't hear it. "Wahaha, if she could hear this I bet her cheeks would be as red as Suo's hair."

Although it was painful to see, she was indeed, looking so divine. As if no sins in this world had ever touched her.

"It would be better if I could see your smile or hear your voice, though."

He missed them dearly, her smile, her voice, everything. There was always one fear in his head, for the images of her slowly slipping from his grasp to the void.

No way, he wouldn't want to forget that smile which always brightened his days. Curse even every melody in this world which he was so fond of if they could actually make her voice disappeared from his memory.

He wanted to hold onto those memories forever even if the world were coming to an end, his only salvation.

"Ahhh, I missed you so much. Wake up quickly, stupid Anzu!"

A thousand of paper cranes could grant wish, he had heard from someone. So, of course he did try to make them. Everyday he wouldn't stop folding those papers into a crane. He didn't like counting, though. It made his head hurt, so he just made them as many as he could without stopping.

For those eyelids to flutter open and reveal a pair of aqua gems was his only wish.

Months passed and her hospital room was almost full with paper cranes. Izumi scolded him, Arashi scolded him, Tsukasa scolded him, even Ritsu was telling him to not blindly believe in myth.

It was his only ray of hope, though. He couldn't help it so he just laughed.

He wouldn't stop no matter how long it took.

Miracles do happen if you sincerely wish for them, after all.

Leo almost couldn't believe his eyes when his peridot irises, after such a long time, finally met again with her aqua ones.

"Leo?"

Her voice, finally the voice he had missed all this time. He almost cried when he heard it, scratch that, his tears were already flowing down his cheeks. His heart beat so fast in happiness, he thought it would run from the cage.

Without anyone or anything in his way, he leaped at her.

"ANZUUUUUUU!!!" he hugged her, not too tight as to not hurting her. "Finally, finally... I almost thought you wouldn't wake up, the thought was really scary. I'm so glad, I'm really glad to hear your voice again uwhaah look, because of you I'm crying like a baby. You are responsible for this, Anzu."

She was taken aback for just waking up a couple of minutes ago, but then she smiled while gently patting his head, "I'm here now, sorry for making you wait for so long."

"Of course, you should be sorry for making a king wait! But it's okay, as long you are here... Everything's okay now."

Leo took paper cranes as many as his hands could and showered them at her.

"Welcome home, Anzu~"

Anzu was fascinated by them before taking one in her hand and she could slightly see writings on the paper he used for the paper crane.

"Leo, did you use your musical sheet? You shouldn't carelessly waste your composition like... that."

Those weren't musical notes.

Anzu opened some other paper cranes and they were the same.

"Ohh..."

 _"Please wake up soon, I love you Anzu"_   was written on every single paper. They were his wish which had been granted now.

"Once again," he grinned broadly. "Welcome home, Anzu~"

She too, smiled.

"I'm home. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anzu."

"Ah, I love you too by the way."

"Of course, of course. I know that clearly more than anyone in the universe~"


End file.
